


victon x male reader

by bleedblackblood (deadbeatfreak99)



Series: kpop x male reader [6]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'victon with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Do Hanse/Reader, Han Seungwoo/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256
Kudos: 9





	1. Hanse just wants to be held by you ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: if you write for victon, maybe some fluff for Hanse? Something where he comes to reader's apartment looking for cuddles and obviously attention from his boyfriend (reader)? :]
> 
> Note: dude of course i write for victon! i tried my best with this but it's rather short and dry, sorry /:

He could hear the dragging footsteps before the key had even slid into the lock, but he didn't really feel like moving. Instead, he remained nonchalantly draped over the couch, legs bent and open, head on the armrest as he held his phone before his face.

"[Y/N]?" Hanse's call came after he'd shut the door, his weary and soft voice drifting along the shadowed walls as he proceeded to toe off his shoes and kick them aside.

"I'm here," The older replied, still intently scrolling through his phone.

Hanse made his way into the apartment in silence until he came to stand adjacent to his boyfriend, gazing down at him with tired eyes. At his arrival, the other tilted his head to look at him, offering a ghost of a smile once he took note of how haggard the male looked, his features pulled into a slight frown.

His loose sweater was drooping off one of his shoulders, tattoos peaking out from beneath its fluffy material, and his fitted black pants were ripped, exposing his milky white knees. Even worn out, Hanse managed to glow with an ineffably attractive aura － but his eyes demanded something, and [Y/N] wanted to make sure he had everything he wanted.

"How's my prince doing, hm?"

The rapper's lips curled as an automatic relfex, his left hand going to rub at the nape of his neck before adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm okay," He mumbled, "I just wanted to be with you."

"I － Hanse!"

Directly after speaking, the shorter had plopped himself over his partner, allowing his full weight to smother him as he sank onto the latter, burying his face in [Y/N]'s neck, edges of his glasses digging into his flesh. [Y/N] let out a grunt, dropping his phone to the inside corner of the couch and instead encasing his hands around Hanse's shoulders, holding him close.

"Stop looking at memes," Hanse's voice was groggy, muffled by [Y/N]'s top, and his hot breath tickled at the male's skin, bringing him to squirm. The idol momentarily lifted his head so that their sights could meet, the frame of his lenses then askew on his nose and his two-coloured, half-tied hair tussled, "Look only at me."

[Y/N] hummed, a hand going to card through his partner's loose locks, tucking the longer ones behind his ear prior to pressing a delicate kiss to his lips.

"As you wish."

And Hanse smiled at the reply, bringing his palms higher so that they sat on [Y/N]'s pectorals, subsequently fisting the grey material and pulling their torsos closer together.

The male beneath him briefly contemplated the action prior to slowly reaching out to remove his boyfriend's glasses, murmuring something along the lines of, "They hurt," before Hanse gave him a bashful apology and burrowed up against him again.

Their chests were pressed together, heartbeats matching, as they'd expand and deflate in a sort of liesurely rhythm they'd come to find, and whilst Hanse could indulge in the scent of his partner, [Y/N] could take in the smell of Hanse's body wash and fruity shampoo, the lingering odour of perspiration and just － _him_.

Hanse brought his legs between [Y/N]'s own, fidgeting to get comfortable in his position until he could finally let his eyes flutter closed with a pleased sigh.

The room was dimly lit, [Y/N]'s phone long forgotten, and the cars passing outside, along with the occassionally loud chatter from people in the streets, were the only sounds to accompany them as they rested. [Y/N]'s hands rubbed at Hanse's back, the latter giving quiet moans of satisfaction, and he couldn't help but smile down fondly at the idol sleeping on his chest, holding onto him as if he were recharging from his own personal sort of socket.

[Y/N] gave a low snort at the idea before pressing a kiss to the top of Hanse's head.

"Love you," He whispered, fastening his hold around the smaller male.

"Love you too."


	2. Seungwoo wants to help you love yourself as much as he loves you ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: If you're still taking reqs maybe one for Seungwoo of Victon? Maybe a fluff where reader is a bit chubby and insecure about his looks compared to his boyfriend? And maybe like they go workout together and maybe like just seungwoo making reader actually look better to be more confident? Sorry I'm really bad at explaining.
> 
> Note: sorry for the wait! i hope this is what you wanted lol i tried. thanks for requesting

[Y/N] had tried not to be obvious about it, he really had, but certain self-deprecating comments would slip and Seungwoo was better at reading his expressions than he'd realised. They'd hug, and [Y/N] would adjust Seungwoo's hands to places he believed to be less soft. They'd stand by one another and [Y/N] would shift uncomfortably in his loose fitting clothing, looking longingly at his partner's toned frame.

[Y/N] had never been too confident in his appearance, always believing himself to be too pudgy, but whenever Seungwoo was around and he was in a certain mindset, his confidence plummeted underground.

The idol was naturally good-looking, with sharp features and a body he worked hard to keep in a lean and strong condition; in comparison to him, [Y/N] felt to be less than mediocre.

He'd always thought this was something he'd managed to hide well, however, this great feeling of inadequacy that tormented him, but Seungwoo was one who payed attention, took note of the sad flashes in his boyfriend's irises when he'd quickly check himself over before heading out.

Seungwoo had made it his initial point then to constantly compliment his partner in any way he could, boost his confidence so that he didn't always look so uncomfortable.

"You're so handsome, [N/N]," He'd mumble as he'd cuddle into the male's soft stomach, "The most beautiful king."

[Y/N] would always grow flustered at such comments, refute them or laugh them away, pretend he hadn't heard them or return them to Seungwoo with double intensity. That night, he squirmed, almost as though determined to avoid Seungwoo's hand that wanted to settle upon his abdomen, and the latter stilled.

"[Y/N]?" His hushed voice wasn't hurt, rather it was tainted with concern and his partner had to swallow down his guilt before it choked him, "Something's been bothering you, right?"

[Y/N] couldn't bring himself to actively reply, so he stubbornly shook his head instead, keeping his eyes to the phone he held in his free hand. Seungwoo frowned before a sigh slipped from his lips, then shifted in his position on [Y/N]'s lap so that he was no longer laying down, but loosely straddling his legs instead, knees bracing the male's hips.

[Y/N] watched him in silence, struggling to hold back a fond curl of his lips as Seungwoo had struggled to get into his new spot as comfortably as possible. Once they met gazes though, [Y/N]'s shadow of a smile dissipated at the intensity of Seungwoo's eyes.

The idol's movements had turned sudden as he brought both his palms to gently cup [Y/N]'s face, holding him steady as he met his stare.

"What's wrong, babe? Why do you look so insecure all the time?"

[Y/N]'s instinctive reaction was to counter the insinuation, deny it and claim it false, but as soon as his lips parted and the words, "I don't －" left them, Seungwoo's hold minimally fastened and his features grew more stern.

"[Y/N], honestly."

The male sighed in surrender, tossing aside his phone and casting his gaze away from the look of his partner, knowing that speaking as they held their gazes would only make him feel more abashed.

"You can tell me anything," Seungwoo encouraged quietly, gently tipping his forehead against that of the other, "I promise."

[Y/N] couldn't avoid him then, their irises locking and his heartbeat previously thrumming in his ears going silent at an odd wave of ease.

"Don't you. . . Don't you think I've put on weight lately?"

A pregnant pause followed, [Y/N] could feel Seungwoo's eyebrows furrow against his own.

"Huh?"

The idol pulled away, not enough for their breaths to not collide, but enough for their noses to no longer graze one another. [Y/N]'s sight was cast downward, his hands subconciously going to hold Seungwoo's waist.

"It's just that － How do I put it? I've never really been that good-looking, but lately I'm putting on more weight and when we're together － I mean, it's obviously not your fault － but you're this Adonis-looking guy, and I'm boring and fat, and when we're together I can't help but think how much better you are than me. I don't － I'm not at your level, is all," [Y/N] concluded sombrely.

From the lack of immediate reaction, [Y/N] didn't know what to think. Seungwoo was sitting stock still, his breaths silent, his hands still delicately holding his partner's face, and [Y/N] couldn't help but believe that he'd just made a fool of himself. He sounded pathetic, worrying about something like this, but a part of him was too stubborn to let it go.

He went to speak eventually, urge them to pretend the conversation had never occurred; he didn't want to make Seungwoo uncomfortable after all － but suddenly, said male's arms were looping around his shoulders and he'd pulled himself into [Y/N]'s chest. The latter froze, taken aback.

"Baby?" He asked, tentatively reciprocating the embrace.

Seungwoo held him tighter, almost in a refusal to let go.

"You've really been feeling this way?"

At the question, [Y/N] took a moment to process it before humming in affirmation. Seungwoo let out an exhale heavy with sadness, nuzzling further into his boyfriend's warm neck.

"You're more than at my level, [Y/N]. Who cares about your weight? You've always been attractive in my eyes. The number on some scale doesn't mean anything," He placed a handful of kisses to [Y/N]'s jaw before continuing, "You're an incredible guy, always have been. I wish you could see that."

The idol momentarily stilled, gave a final peck to [Y/N]'s cheek and parted with him enough to bring their eyes to meet.

"Look, I love you the way you are, but I want you to be comfortable and happy with yourself. If you want to be more fit, don't do it because you feel to be lesser than me or something like that, do it for yourself, okay? I'll support you and love you no matter what you do or how you look."

[Y/N] tilted his chin up, brought their lips to meet in a sweet kiss they drew out for some time, as they held onto one another and let the world outside melt away, even if for some meagre amount of time. Upon breaking away, [Y/N] gave Seungwoo a smile, lightly kissing the tip of his nose, bringing the both of them to chuckle.

"You're an angel," He mumbled, knowing the other would hear him anyway, and Seungwoo laughed, shaking his head.

"Really, if you want, we can train together so that you don't get lonely," Seungwoo offered, "We could have gym dates."

[Y/N] snorted, still smiling, "Then afterwards we can cuddle and mingle our sweaty bodies together. Romantic."

The singer guffawed at that, playfully whacking his boyfriend's shoulder, bringing the both of them to laugh.

"Oi, I'm trying!" Seungwoo defended himself, attempting to pout his lips against his need to grin, and [Y/N] hummed, tauntingly nipping at the male's collarbone that peaked out from under his loose T-shirt, just slightly above one of his tattoos.

"I know, and it makes me love you even more."

Seungwoo beamed, fingers idly fiddling with one of [Y/N]'s ears as he watched him with fond eyes.

"Great, it's a date then."

True to his word, the two of them set off to the gym the next day, armed with water bottles and towels. [Y/N] was tense at first, uncomfortable and awkward. He wasn't much of a fan of seeing himself in the mirror whilst he broke a sweat doing something Seungwoo did much easier, but Seungwoo was constantly encouraging him, cheering him on from the side-lines and doing his best to make it as fun as he could.

Seungwoo just wanted the best for [Y/N], that much the latter could very easily see, so he'd keep giving it his all, even months into their gym dates after which they'd typically eat a light meal and shower together. It was some time into their set plan that [Y/N] grew more at ease in his skin and would look at his reflection without feeling guilty.

He was fixing his jacket in the mirror one afternoon, Seungwoo watching him from his seated position on the mattress behind him, waiting for them to set out for lunch.

"You look handsome," He complimented, smiling.

[Y/N] let out a sound of agreement, discarding his reflection to walk up to his boyfriend and peck his forehead.

"I think I do too. Thank you."


End file.
